Typhoon Bradley
Typhoon Bradley belongs to MangoSmoothie06. Do not use them without their permission. Tribute Form Name: Typhoon Bradley Age: 13 District: 4 Gender: Male Appearance: Short blonde hair, slightly darker at the tips. Bright blue eyes that are slightly slanted. Pale-ish skin. Somewhat tall for his age. Skinny, but not underweight. Personality: Typhoon is a quiet, distrustful kid. He’s not intimidating, since he’s one of the younger tributes, but he’s not much of a talker. He’s got too much on his mind to talk, plus he’s used to being quiet at home, always keeping his thoughts to himself. Occupation: Boat-maker, but also works around the house Reaped or Volunteered: Volunteered Reaping Outfit: A light blue jumper with a brown jacket over the top. Soft dark brown pants and black sneakers. What They Think of the Games: He’s anti-games, but his father isn’t Interview Strategy: Answer the questions as quickly as possible, don’t seem to impressionable but don’t seem boring. If the interviewer asks him about his family or about winning, Typhoon will say “If I win, abusers will not be welcome in my new home. So, my dad should have fun living in that old shack of ours.” He won’t continue, only leaving it at that. Games Strategy: In the bloodbath, Typhoon will only go a little in, grabbing a food source and hopefully a backpack, then he’ll run off to the nearest area. Living off anything he can, Typhoon will try to play it safe, avoiding fights and staying far away from people. Strengths: Since his main profession is making boats, he’s used to being in both the land and the water, so he can survive in both areas. He’s a really quick swimmer, a trait from Four. He’s also quite resilient, he can take a couple of hits despite his small size. Typhoon can hold his breath for quite a while, which can come in handy for when oxygen is low. Weaknesses: He can’t climb a tree to save his life (literally). He’s also not that strong, so he can’t lift heavy items or use weapons that require upper-body strength. He can’t hunt, unless you count fishing as hunting. He doesn’t have much knowledge of plants or mutts, but he can recognise a few edible berries. Weapons: Harpoon, Switchblade, Knife Fears: Being crushed to death, his father when he’s drunk Token: A small pale blue badge with a 4 in the middle that his mother owned Alliance: Loner Backstory Born to a hard-working boat maker mother and a rather rude, but respected fisherman father, the first few years of Typhoon’s life was great. He had loving parents that raised him to be a great boy. When Typhoon was six, a deadly cyclone struck his district. The wind levels were high enough to throw you off your feet, and the rain was heavy. Since Typhoon’s house isn’t too sturdy, the roof collapsed and crushed his mother while Typhoon and his father were asleep. Typhoon’s father turned to drinking a year later. A lot of their money was wasted on liquor, so Typhoon had to work twice as hard. His father, however, became drunker and worked less. Spent more of his time locked in a room weeping than taking care of his house and kid. This sadness turned into anger. He started hitting Typhoon, taking out his rage and grief on the poor kid. There was usually no reason behind the abuse, other than false blames of disrespect. He was trapped in his house, the only freedom being school and work. Now 8, Typhoon was allowed to work two different jobs. He excused himself every Sunday from his boat-making job to fish. Since fish was in higher demand that boats, he got 20% more pay from his fishing occupation than his boat-making job. He thought about switching completely, but Typhoon was too attached to building boats to quit. He loved doing it. One cold, bitter afternoon, 11-year-old Typhoon returned home from a tiresome day at school to find his dad passed out in the middle of the house. Unsure what to do, the boy went up to his room to do homework before he had to go to work. However, the drunk dad somehow woke up from his slumber and hazily went upstairs, still half in his dream. He kicked open Typhoon’s door, screaming curses at the boy. He grabbed a glass that was on a desk and chucked it at Typhoon, confusing himself in thinking that his dream about Typhoon trying to kill him was real. Typhoon started crying, which only made his father’s rage worsen, which ended up to him being locked in the extremely small closet for the night. The day before his 2nd reaping, Typhoon was ironing his clothes when his father walked up to him and muttered something in his ear. “Two days.” The 13-year old froze in fear. Most would be confused. But 3 days ago, Typhoon kicked his father in the shin during one of his violent attacks. Ever since then, his dad has been counting down. To what, he doesn’t know. Scared out of his mind and desperate to get away from his father, Typhoon volunteers with a slight smile. Relationships Father, Mother (Deceased) Trivia *Typhoon’s whole backstory and personality was made from just looking at his RL’s expression. Category:MangoSmoothie06 Category:MangoSmoothie06's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 4 Category:Male Category:13 year olds Category:Volunteer